BigBruv's Big Brother 1
Main Article: BigBruv's Big Brother BigBruv's Big Brother 1 USA (aka Big Brother: Fall of Twists) 'began on 7 September 2012, shortly after the first UK edition had finished. The winner of ''BigBruv's Big Brother 1 UK automatically won a spot in this season along with four other ex-housemates who participated as coaches. Twists Before the game starts, BigBruv opened a poll stating which twist Tengaged would like to see happen anytime throughout the game, out of the following options; *Returning Houseguest (Big Brother 3) *Project DNA (Big Brother 5) *Secret Partners (Big Brother 6) *Coup d'État (Big Brother 7) *America's Player (Big Brother 8) *Couples (Big Brother 9) *Diamond Power of Veto (Big Brother 10) *Cliques (Big Brother 11) *Saboteur (Big Brother 12) *Dynamic Duos (Big Brother 13) *Coaches (Big Brother 14) The three with the highest votes played a role in BigBruv's Big Brother 1 USA. Secret Partners, Couples and Dynamic Duos cannot be played at the same time, as well as America's Player and Saboteur, therefore if any of these entered the top three together, the one with the highest amount of votes was played and the twist that came fourth place (or below) would play a roll in the game. Auditions There are three stages to applying for the show. Once at least twenty-four hopefuls have applied to be a HouseGuest, auditions will close (along with the Twist poll) and the twenty-four tengagers will be narrowed down to just twelve. There are three stages to the auditions process; *Stage 1: Applications *Stage 2: Activity Checks *Stage 3: Interviews '''Applications When the group revamped from the UK edition to the new USA edition, auditions openED and the Tengaged Community had the chance to enter the house. Thirty applied and the Applications closed. Applicants were asked the basics; their real name, age, Karma, Color Level and Hometown. The applicants didn't have to describe themselves in full until the interview. 'Activity Checks' In between the applications and interview, their were numerous activity checks (two) to see how active the applicants are. The least active ones from each check were eliminated without furthur action. 'Interviews' When 22 remained, they were all interviewed. The most interesting interviewees will be given a key to the Big Brother House where they will remain for twelve weeks. (Note: weeks in the group game are shorter than real life weeks). Tengagers 'Host' 'HouseGuests' Other Contenders #The amount of Karma stands as it was when the tengager auditoned. 'Coaches' BigBruv decided to bring back four housemates from BigBruv's Big Brother 1 UK ''to compete. Game Change After the eviction on Week 4, the game changed, due to much inactivity from the HouseGuests. Fast Game Each week lasts three to four days, meaning two evictions happen each week. On double eviction weeks, such as Week 7 and Week 9, sees three evictions happening in a normal week. This means that the finale was put back a month and will now end near the end of October, with the next season premiering in November 2012 rather than January 2013. Strikes Strikes were also introduced after Week 4's eviction. HouseGuests had a limit of ten strikes. Not attending competitions without a reason, not voting to evict in the 24-hour time limit, and not posting regularly (one a week) added a strike to a HouseGuests tally board. Once a HouseGuest has reached ten strikes, they are expelled from the game, unreplaced. Controversy With the new game rules, it could be seen that many events prior to the twist could be seen unfairly, mostly Tommy's expulsion from the game. Should he return in the future is unknown, depending on how many will reach the ten strikes before the finale. Voting History Notes ''* This symbol meant that the HouseGuest did not send in their vote to evict. Therefore they automatically voted with the majority, and cast a penalty vote against themselves for the next time they were nominated. (from Week 4 onwards, HouseGuests were given a strike for not sending in their vote, or failing to turn up at a significant event) * : For this season, the HouseGuests were presented with three twists - The first twist revealed was coaches, which saw four housemates from BigBruv's BBUK return (Alina, Jack, Jim, Tanner) - the second twist was Secret Partners, where all HouseGuests had a secret partner which nobody else knew about - The third twist remains unknown to both the public and the HouseGuests. The only clue is a poll called "Tengaged's Favourite HouseGuest'. * : There was no PoV before the first eviction. The two HouseGuests that Missy nominated could not save themselves or be saved by any other HouseGuest. * : In the first and only coach competition, Alina won and chose Missy to become first HoH. As he was the final coach to pick players to mentor throughout the game, Tanner's team were the Have-Nots for the week. * : Only the Coaches could vote to evict in the first eviction. In the event of a tie, Missy will cast the deciding vote to evict and the HouseGuest who gets her vote will be evicted. * : As one of the coaches, Tanner, decided to leave, a different ex-housemate Michael (TheKingMichael) entered. * : During the HoH competition, the three players, JB, Chris and Eddie, were offered three very different dilemmas, but accepting these dilemmas meant that they were ineligible to become HoH. Chris accepted the offer of letting the coaches enter the game and pressed the reset button, Eddie accepted the offer of PoV meaning safety from being nominated that week, and JB declined the offer of safety from Week 2's nominations and, being the last man standing in the HoH, won Head of Household. * : After the PoV winner was announced, the current PoV holder Eddie decided to hand over his Veto to the competition winner, which was Christian. * : As Tommy refused to vote for the second time, he was expelled. The game continued with the HoH competition taking place that night. * : Alicia received the most votes in a poll that named her the holder of the third twist: The Coup D'Etat. In Week 3 she decided to use this on Chris, and name a replacement nominee, this was Alina. * : Week 3 was double eviction week, meaning that two evictions took place in the space of just one week. * : As a result of Danny refusing to vote earlier in the season, he received a penalty vote towards himself. This didn't change the outcome of the eviction results. * : Eddie was the only Have-Not and final Have-Not of the season in Week 5. He became a 'have' again later that week, and was able to compete in the Head of Household Competition after Kami's eviction. * : Alicia received a penalty vote as a result of the 'How Bad Do You Want It' HoH competition in Week 4. * : During the Head of Household competition, Missy won the "Immunity Idol" and was safe from eviction for one week. * : On Day 28, Ty opened Pandora's Box and unleashed a double eviction, meaning there were three nominees on Week 6. * : As Head of Household, Ty had to vote to break the tie between Danny and Tyler on Day 30. * : On Day 32, there was a Fast-Forward eviction, meaning everything from Head of Household to the eviction happened in one night, in the space of two hours. Category:BigBruv's Big Brother Category:BigBruv's Big Brother USA